<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inevitable by Undskyld_Hvad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792719">Inevitable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undskyld_Hvad/pseuds/Undskyld_Hvad'>Undskyld_Hvad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death, F/M, Mentions of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undskyld_Hvad/pseuds/Undskyld_Hvad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You find out the truth of what happened to Anatoly Ranskahov</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vladimir Ranskahov/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inevitable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is supposed to come out on Wattpad on Friday(the 24th), but I have it written already and I have 0 impulse control. Might as well post it here now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You knew that Wesley pissed your boyfriend off to no end. Vladimir saw him as a lap dog and someone for Fisk to hide behind. And James Wesley was the last person that Vladimir would want to see right now. Neither you nor Vlad had seen Anatoly since he left last night. He was supposed to talk to Fisk, but it’s morning and he still hasn’t made an appearance. The two of you ended up staying awake all night just waiting for Tolya. With the only present leaders of the Russia mafia being extremely sleep deprived, neither one of you were ready to deal with the day's events.</p><p>But of course, fate has other ideas.</p><p>Wesley waltzed his way through the door to the office, accompanied by one of Vladimir’s men. His face was neutral, but it was obvious that he carried himself in a more confident manner than usual. At least to you it was.</p><p>“My employer sends his regards. And his gratitude that his offer was accepted.”</p><p>Wesley approaches the desk, “There are still a few small details we’d like to iron out before..”</p><p>He looks around the room, quite surprised to see you sitting next to Vladimir.</p><p>“While it is lovely to see you Ms. (L/N)” he looks towards Vlad, “Where’s your brother?”</p><p>I catch a slight smirk on Wesley lips, almost unnoticeable and you’re sure Volodya missed it. Everything about him unsettled you today.</p><p>“This is a thing I was going to ask you.”</p><p>You reach under the table to hold his hand, you hated everything about this meeting.</p><p>“Last time I saw him, he was heading to see Mr.- your employer.”</p><p>Wesley chuckled at that, you want this to end as soon as possible.</p><p>“He practically kissed me when we agreed to terms. He have a girl or… a boy he might be celebrating with? You try his cell?”</p><p>You roll your eyes, you know Fisk has eyes everywhere. If anybody was to know about a significant other of Anatoly’s it would be them.</p><p>“He does not-”</p><p>I cut Vladimir off and glare at Wesley, “Of fucking course we’ve tried his cell. We must’ve called it a hundred times by now.”</p><p>Wesley shoots a look back, “Then try it again. We need to lock this down and get distribution back to acceptable levels.”</p><p>The conversation is quieted by the opening of the office door, Sergei walks in. He walks to Vladimir’s desk and leans in. Something is said in Russian that you don’t understand. But Vlad stands up, pulling you up with him. Everybody else would read his expression as neutral, but you can see the worry in his eyes. And it has you concerned too.</p><p>Vlad leads you out of the office. Not long later, he brings you back in. You’re surprised to see the body of what you can only assume is Anatoly’s on the table.</p><p>“Oh..my god. Is-is that?”</p><p>He was beheaded, you’ve never felt so sick to your stomach in your life. It was revolting and horrific. Vladimir let go of your hand and walked up to his brother’s corpse. It was a heartbreaking sight, the room was completely silent. You look over to Wesley who was standing near the wall.  For the first time, you couldn’t read anything. He seemed truly emotionless right now.</p><p>Vladimir mutters something in Russian, it’s quiet again for a moment until he holds out a black mask. The one worn by the ‘Devil of Hell’s Kitchen’. The Masked Man had been targeting the Russians recently, so it’d make sense. It had to. Right? But it didn’t make any sense in all actuality. No matter how many of your men were beat up by the Masked Man, that’s all that happened to them. He would’ve had many chances to kill them, but he always left them alive. Everything about this situation made your stomach twist, it’s been that way since Wesley showed up.</p><p>And that’s when it hit you.</p><p>Wesley.</p><p>Vladimir and one of his men have another conversation that you don’t understand. But you can hear the anger behind every word of his. You take the opportunity, and act on your instincts. You grab Wesley by the jacket sleeve and pull him out of the office to another room in the building. Once in, you tell him to take a seat and you turn around to close the door. When you turn back he’s still standing. A look of disdain and annoyance graces his face. You can’t say that your’s doesn't look the same.</p><p>“I thought you were smart, James, but you must be an absolute idiot if you expect me to believe that.”</p><p>“(Y/N), I have no idea what you’re talking about. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have business to get back to.” He tries to move towards the door</p><p>You immediately blocked him and told him to sit down. While he was intolerable at times, James Wesley knew how to back away from a fight he could never win. He sat down and gestured for you to sit down across from him. So you did. </p><p>“It wasn’t the Masked Man who killed Anatoly, was it?”</p><p>“I figured that you wouldn't fall for it. But Fisk said it would distract them for long enough.”</p><p>“What...what did Fisk do to him? Wes, he’s missing his fucking head.”</p><p>Wesley sighs, “Anatoly interrupted my employer during a date of his. I took Anatoly in the car, my employer showed up and they fought. He.. he bashed Anatoly’s head in with the car door (Y/N).”</p><p>You struggled to hold back a sob, you couldn’t imagine how terrifying that must’ve been for Anatoly.</p><p>“Oh my god.” you murmur</p><p>Tears start running down your face like a never ending waterfall.</p><p>“I- I should’ve gone with him. But I was too busy trying to calm Vladimir down, they- they had a small fight before Anatoly left. I could’ve been there, maybe it wouldn’t have happened. Maybe Anatoly would still be alive right now.”</p><p>“(Y/N), if I am being completely honest with you. I believe that this was inevitable.”</p><p>You hadn’t even realized that Wesley stood up and was walking out of the room. His words left you petrified. What did he mean by inevitable? Is Fisk actively trying to get rid of the Russians? You turn to ask him more, but he’s already gone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>